La Luna Empyrean (para adopción)
by grankhan
Summary: Otra versión de mi fic el sol. Naruto es acusado de crímenes que no cometió y es ejecutado en el inframundo.. Algunos años después un nuevo Seraph aparece bajo el nombre de Imperius...
1. Chapter 1

Que lo disfruten...

Sirchzer Lucifer un hombre alto y atractivo con largo cabello rojo veía con horror como se acumulaba mas y mas papeleo en su escritorio. Esto no tenía fin, a veces a Sirchzer le gustaría que se pudiera replicar a si mismo para poder dividirse el trabajo, como alguna clase de clooo-.

Naruto.

La mente de Sirchzer inmediatamente asocio la palabra clones con Naruto, solía pasar esto seguido con palabras como naranja, ramen, sonrisa, clones, sellos, juicio, ejecución, fuego, mentiras, tragedia y finalmente inocencia... Sirchzer aun recuerda vívidamente las memorias de ese día, se quedaron con el como si hubieran sido grabadas en el mismo fuego con el que Naruto ardió en agonía hasta que fue reducido a cenizas.

"Por favor Sirchzer-nii! Yo no lo hice!" La voz de Naruto sonó dentro de la cabeza de Sirchzer era exactamente igual a la de ese fatídico día "N-no lo hagas por favor..." Sirchzer se llevo su mano a su cuello intentando deshacer el nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar.

"Perdóname por favor... Soy de lo peor... debí haber creído en ti" Sirchzer susurro con la cabeza agachada, intentando disculparse con algún fantasma o tal vez esperando que Naruto lo escuchara. No había día en que Sirchzer no lamentara haberlo condenado por algo que no hizo.

Knock* Knock* knock*

Los tres toquidos en la puerta sacaron a Sirchzer de sus pensamientos, rápidamente el Maou se acomodó en su silla, tomo la pluma y comenzó a pretender que estaba trabajando "pase" dijo con la misma voz tranquila con la que siempre hablaba.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar se escucho un click* y la puerta se abrió despacio.

Sorpresa y miedo fue lo que Sirchzer sintió al ver a la mujer que estaba parada. Su cabello largo y color plata amarrado en varios moños color azul, llevaba un traje de Maid francesa color azul que apretaba su cuerpo que sencillamente era escultural, sus ojos.. Sus ojos color plata que miraban a Sirchzer con inmenso odio y asco. Sirchzer trato de evitar esos ojos acusadores no solamente por la forma en que lo miraban, el sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso o amenazador la Maid frente a el no dudaría en atacarlo y reclamar su cabeza en retribución.

Grayfia Lucifuge, antiguo miembro de la facción conservadora y también conocida anteriormente como la Reyna mas fuerte.

Sirchzer miro como Grayfia saco un pañuelo color blanco de uno de sus bolsillos y luego procedió a cubrirse la boca y nariz con el. Las raras ocasiones en las que Grayfia se acercaba a Sirchzer siempre sacaba un pañuelo para cubrirse la boca y nariz... Tanto era el asco que Grayfia le tenía a el que ni siquiera ella quería respirar cerca de el.

Grayfia entro en la oficina y se puso frente de el tras el escritorio. Sirchzer la vio entrar tensamente.

"Lucifuge-san..." Sirchzer hablo con todo el respeto que podía, su voz no tenía absolutamente ninguna emoción, ni odio ni felicidad, solamente respeto.

"Lucifer-sama, Riser Phoenix-sama quiere visitar a su prometida en el mundo humano, me pidió que lo acompañara para que su prometida se comportara" si las palabras fueran hielo Sirchzer sabia que el estaría congelado, Grayfia le hablaba con tal indiferencia que daba miedo.

"Y-ya veo" Sirchzer enviaría incluso a un perro de la calles de Lilith antes que poner a Grayfia o Serafall en el mismo cuarto con Rias... Su hermanita había roto, hecho pedazos y posteriormente quemado la relación de hermanas que las dos solían mantener esa relación ardió de la misma manera que lo hizo Naruto.. Ni hablar de Serafall.. Sirchzer se aseguraba de que Rias estuviera a varios metros de distancia de Serafall.

Un silencio incomodo cayo o al menos lo era para Sirchzer, el no quería enviar a Grayfia a donde su hermana estudiaba era demasiado peligroso, pero Riser la había pedido personalmente, negarle esa petición solo haría las cosas peores entre las ya de por sí dañadas relaciones de los Pilares, Además de que Sirchzer ya no ejercía ningún poder sobre Grayfia, claro ella seguía "trabajando" como Maid de los Gremory pero un trabajador podía negarse a las órdenes de un jefe, además de que Sirchzer le daría todo excepto una orden a Grayfia.

"Esta bien" Sirchzer sabia a donde quería llegar Riser con su visita repentina a Rias "por favor hazlos que se comporten y evita causarles daño si las cosas se salen de control" Rias era una mujer temperamental y Riser era un hombre presumido y molesto, los dos no hacían buena química.

Grayfia no dijo nada, ni se despidió y ni siquiera hizo una reverencia como lo haría una Maid al servicio de alguna familia, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con un poco mas de prisa, pero no antes de eso quemo el pañuelo que había estado usando con un pequeño hechizo de fuego.

Luego de que Grayfia saliera, Sirchzer por fin se relajó, el suspiro mientras que se levantaba de su silla de piel y se dirigió a la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera llegar la puerta volvió a sonar "pase" dijo Sirchzer quedándose donde estaba.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a su secretaria personal, desde que Grayfia renunció como su Reyna y posteriormente renuncia como jefa Maid de el Pilar Gremory Sirchzer tuvo que contratar a una persona que hiciera el trabajo que alguna vez había hecho Grayfia.

"Lucifer-sama, Los demás Maou esperan por usted" la secretaria le informo y rápidamente regreso a su deberes.

Sirchzer volvió a suspirar cuando la puerta se cerro, por fin se acercó a la ventana y miro la ciudad gris que parecía sin vida de Lilith, por supuesto había Devils caminado por ahí y por allá continuando con sus vidas, pero Sirchzer no recordaba que la ciudad fuera tan gris.. No desde que cierto bigotudo puso una barrera alrededor de Lilith... La barrera que solía proteger Lilith ya no estaba desapareció junto con su creador al igual que lo hicieron todos los sellos que Naruto había creado. Desapareció en un evento que se conoció como "la tragedia del sol"

La barrera junto con otros cientos de Fuin que Naruto había creado dejaron de funcionar el mismo día en que Naruto fue ejecutado. Sirchzer recuerda cuando miro al cielo como la barrera desaparecía poco a poco, como se desvanecía convirtiéndose en partículas que el aire se llevo, la barrera parecía que no solo detectaba enemigos si no también creaba un efecto de luz parecido al sol que hacia todo más cálido y feliz.

Sirchzer volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a la puerta, el inframundo estaba más débil que nunca y su gente los Devils rotos y con la moral fracturada, la única unidad que el inframundo tenía era el del odio que tenían los Devils sin un apellido de Pilar a los Devils de los 34 pilares restantes.. Desde ese día.. Desde "la tragedia del sol" nada volvió a hacer lo mismo y no para lo mejor si no todo lo contrario.

Sirchzer salió de su oficina, caminando hasta la sala donde los Maou actuales y pasados se reunían, ignorando a todos los trabajadores y guardias que le daban una reverencia cuando pasaba Sirchzer se apresuró. Por fin llego y abrió el par de puertas. Ahí estaban ya sus compañeros Maou.

Falbium fue tal vez el mejor parado de todo el incidente de Naruto, él seguía diciendo y repitiendo "no hay manera de que Naruto allá sido" nadie lo escucho, a nadie se le ocurrió escuchar a al genio que siempre sabia cual era el mejor curso de acción, sinceramente Sirchzer podía decir con toda seguridad que Falbium fue el menos afectado de los cuatro Maou, aunque Falbium siempre fue mejor expresando sus sentimientos que Ajuka Falbium era también el más frío de los cuatro, Falbium fue el que hizo las cosas y tomo las decisiones mas horribles de la guerra civil y el estaba perfectamente bien, a el simplemente no le interesaban esas cosas.

La mirada de Sirchzer lo llevo a Ajuka, este también lo miro y le sonrió levantando también levanto un poco su mano saludándolo, Sirchzer también le dio una sonrisa. Ajuka fue el peor de todos por el simple hecho de que el creo el método con el que se le ejecutó, su método se suponía que iba a hacer rápido e indoloro no solo para Naruto si no para los que seguían después de el. Flamas sagradas.. Las mismas que usaban los Ángeles, de entre todos los elementos sagrados el más letal era el fuego o mas bien fuego sagrado, era en extremo letal para los Devils y solo los diez Seraph del cielo eran capaces de usarlo, además de que no todos ellos eran buenos usándolo. Ajuka había inventado una forma de usarlo para ejecutar prisioneros de forma rápida y efectiva, pero Ajuka subestimo los poderes de regeneración de Naruto... Desde entonces el genio tecnológico y científico de Ajuka solamente se dedicó a tratar de re crear el Fuin, rasengan y demás técnicas de Naruto, el no hacia otra cosa mas que tratar de re crear el arte del Fuin que ahora estaba perdido para siempre.

Pero quien mas cambio fue Serafall. Ya no había más chica mágica, después de "la tragedia del sol" Serafall se volvió igual de fría que Grayfia, la gente la comenzó a llamar la verdadera Sitri, ni su madre ni su padre pudieron hacer que volviera hacer la misma de antes, lo más impresionante pero al mismo tiempo comprensible fue que Serafall rompió todo contacto con Sona. Sirchzer aun recuerda como Serafall golpeó a Sona de manera tan brutal después de que la inocencia de Naruto fue demostrada. Serafall ya no era la alegre Maou que solía ser, sus rompas ahora consistían en las mismas que sus tres Maou compañeros llevaban. Serafall se la pasaba todo el tiempo en su territorio y no dejaba que nadie entrará en el, no en el territorio Sitri, si no en su propio territorio, la única que tenía acceso a él era Grayfia.

Sirchzer tomo asiento "muy bien. Comenzamos, Ajuka sabes algo de la forma en la que los ángeles re encarnan a otras razas... Sobre el sistema Brave Saints?" Sirchzer se preguntaba como lo hicieron funcionar al final.

"No tengo ni la menor idea de como lo hicieron funcionar..." Cuando Ajuka invento las Evil Pieces el cielo había estado bastante insistente en que compartieran esa tecnología con ellos, estaban dispuestos a dar casi cualquier cosa por ella. Pero un día y sin mas dejaron de pedir ayuda y crearon su propio sistema para re encarnar humanos y otras razas en ángeles llamado Brave Saints "es obvio que se basaron en la idea de las Devil Pieces, pero la tecnología es diferente... No tengo ni la menor idea de como funciona"

A diferencia de los Devils y los ángeles caídos que podían aumentar sus números teniendo relaciones y luego dando a luz los ángeles no podían sin caer, eran ocasiones extremadamente raras cuando un ángel se enamoraba y no caía de la gracia. Es por eso que el cielo estaba bastante interesado en la tecnología de las Evil Pieces, claro que el inframundo pensaba en compartirla con ellos pero, bajo sus propios términos y cuando mas lo necesitarán como por ejemplo ahora que el inframundo estaba más débil que nunca. Pero de la nada el cielo invento su sistema de re encarnación propio y estaban aumentando sus números. La balanza de poderes se había invertido totalmente... El cielo era ahora la facción mas fuerte de entre las facciones bíblicas, seguida de Grigori y finalmente estaba el inframundo que se había convertido en la facción mas débil. El cielo había sido la facción mas débil ahora era la más fuerte, además con la aparición repentina de un onceavo Seraph...

Falbium suspiro "no tiene caso seguir pensando en su sistema de re Encarnación.." La situación de no compartir su tecnología con el cielo les mordió duro en el culo, ahora que el cielo no tenía necesidad de nada, el inframundo no podía aprovecharse para sacar lo mejor de ellos, los papeles se invirtieron, era el inframundo el que necesitaba ayuda ahora "Ajuka has descubierto como funcionaba la barrera que puso Naruto? Estoy seguro que cuando venia para acá detecte al menos tres espías de Azazel... Esto no puede seguir así" Falbium estaba seguro que había visto por lo menos tres insectos que parpadeaban luces rojas y que tenían un sonido que hacia Bip* Bip*.

"N-no no entiendo como los sellos de Naruto funcionaban, no entiendo como los activaba, no entiendo el por qué tenía que usar todos esos movimientos de manos antes de activar uno, no entiendo por que tenían que ser kanjis... No entiendo nada" Ajuka estaba frustrado a mas no poder, sin la barrera de detección no había manera de saber quien entraba y quien no.. Ajuka estaba seguro que Azazel sabia a que horas iba al baño cada Devil de Lilith. La barrera los había hecho perezosos a la hora de detectar intrusos, Falbium había decidido desbandar la policial secreta de Lilith, que caso tenía mantenerla si no lo ocupaban cuando Naruto invento la barrera. Ahora era imposible re organizarla por que todos los miembros ahora servían en otras áreas que eran necesitados y entrenar a nuevos reclutas simplemente tomaría demasiado tiempo.

"Que se sabe de Imperius?" La fría voz de Serafall hablo repentinamente, Ajuka y Sirchzer se pusieron un poco nerviosos mientras que Falbium volvía a suspirar pensando en el onceavo Seraph.

"Nada... No hay nada en ningún lado que hable de este Imperius"

"El onceavo Seraph... Imperius el Seraph del valor descrito como una armadura dorada que brilla como el sol cuando esta en su verdadera forma" en lo general los ángeles llevaban armaduras pesadas cuando iban a la batalla, los Seraph se convierten en armaduras cuando desatan su verdadera forma "los rumores dicen que derrotó el solo al dragón malvado Ladon... Según los rumores Uso algo llamado magia Crash para enfrentar a Ladon" el cielo tuvo un conflicto con cierta organización terrorista.. Cuando la pelea parecía ser la derrota del cielo los cielos explotaron en una luz dorada y de ellos bajo el onceavo Seraph. Los ángeles y exorcistas que estaban luchando volvieron a ganar su espíritu de lucha cuando vieron al Seraph "Imperius!" Imperius!" Gritaban mientras que cargaban de nuevo contra su enemigo con el Seraph al frente de ellos. Fue ahí cuando Ladon apareció y los ambos lucharon hasta que Imperius salió victorioso

"No se sabe nada nuevo de el... Matar a un dragón tu solo es suficiente como para que hablen de ti varios cientos de años" Sirchzer hablo dándose un masaje en las cienes "vamos a dejarlo hasta aquu-"

Serafall no perdió tiempo y desapareció en un flash color azul celeste.

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que Falbium hablo de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie "espero que Serafall nos perdone a todos lo suficiente como para contarnos los secretos de Naruto" Falbium también salió de la sala, dejando a Sirchzer y Ajuka solos, tenía una cita con su cama.

Ajuka frunció el ceño.. Serafall era la única que sabia como funcionaba el Fuin, parecía que en algún momento Naruto le contó como lo hacía incluso esa técnica que ella misma llamaba Raijin (dios del trueno) por que Serafall no entendía que Ajuka solo quería continuar con el legado de Naruto, cada vez que el parlamento o algunos de ellos tres la presionaba para que contará los secretos detrás de los ingeniosos sellos de Naruto, ella desaparecía en un flash color celeste. Ajuka apretó sus dientes e inconscientemente dejo salir su instinto asesino, Serafall le contaría todo sobre Naruto quiera o no quiera. Ella entendería que era su obligación continuar con la voluntad de Naruto, ella..

"Ajuka!" Sirchzer grito sacando a Ajuka de sus pensamientos "t-tenemos que hacer algo amigo... O nosotros seremos la última generación de Maous"

Ajuka solo pudo asentir, eso era muy cierto.

XXXX

"Te lo encargo Saji-san..." Una voz fría y seria se escucho.

"Hai! Kaichou" Saji el único miembro del consejo estudiantil hablo saliendo del salón dispuesto a comenzar con la tarea encomendada por su Rey.

Cuando Saji salió del salón ocupado por el consejo estudiantil, la presidenta de dicho salón se levanto de su escritorio, se acercó a la puerta la cerró con seguro y procedió a poner una barrera anti-sonido. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil procedería a realizar el ritual que hacia todos los días desde que llegó al mundo humano.

Sonia Shitori o mas bien Sona Sitri o también conocida en el inframundo como "la horrible bruja de agua" no por que se allá ganado el apodo por sus asombrosas habilidades de control sobre el agua o algo así, derecho el apodo era bastante infame pero Sona sabia que se lo merecía de todos modos.

Sona saco una foto que guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio junto con algunos inciensos. Sona acomodo la foto en el centro de su escritorio y puso dos inciensos justo debajo de esta, ella miro la foto con una sonrisa en su cara. En ella aparecía una muy joven Sona con un muy ligero color rosa en sus mejillas a lado de ella había un rubio de ojos azules y mejillas con tres líneas en cada una, el rubio tenía un brazo alrededor de la joven con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Sona procedió a prender los inciensos, luego se sentó en un perfecto Seiza frente a la foto, junto ambas palmas y cerró sus ojos orando por la memoria de su mejor amigo al que traiciono...

Sona no supo que carajos estuvo pensando ese día.. "Por favor Sona-chan diles que yo no hice nada" la voz de Naruto sonó en la cabeza de Sona, ella apretó sus dientes quería regresar en el tiempo y ahorcar a su vieja yo hasta la muerte. Estaba celosa de el como lo estaba Rías... O lo quería todo para ella como lo hacia Ravel... De cualquier manera Sona era tan culpable como aquellas dos compañeras "brujas" como las llamaban los niños de Lilith. Sona le estaba agradecida a su cerebro Sitri que veía las cosas mas lógicas, ella se sentía en extremo culpable por lo que hizo, pero también sabia que debía redimirse frente a Naruto de alguna manera y esa manera era cumpliendo los sueños de ambos.. A diferencia de ella Sona sabia que Rias tenía un ritual para redimirse que involucraba cortarse a si misma mientras que repetía "yo no soy mala yo no soy mala, vez... Me castigo yo también... Yo no soy mala" y Ravel se estaba quedando simplemente loca, era normal al fin y al cabo así eran los Phoenix. Cada año Ravel se volvía mas desquiciada...

"Vamos Sona-chan!"

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Sona.

"Sona! Protégeme de Rias! Activado escudo anti magia de la destrucción!"

Lagrimas calientes comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Sona.

"Yo creo en ti Sona-chan estoy seguro de que lograras crear una escuela de Rating Games para todos!"

A Sona le comenzó a doler la garganta mientras que sus lagrimas seguían callando.

"Sona yo no soy muy inteligente.. Así qué realizar mi sueño será difícil para mi... Por favor quédate a mi lado ayúdame!"

Sona ahora estaba sozollosándo ruidosamente.

"Ahhhh! Duele! Duele!"

La imagen de Naruto ardiendo apareció en su mente.. "Naruto!" "Naruto!" Sona comenzó a llamarlo descontroladamente mientras que seguía llorando, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y Sona callo al suelo en posición fetal, ella abrazo sus rodillas "perdóname por favor! Perdóname..."

Como iba a realizar el sueño de ambos cuando Sona no tenía ningún aliado.. Tsubaki la había abandonado y nadie en Lilith quería acercarse a ella "Naruto por favor ayúdame!"

Sona se quedo ahí hasta que se durmió llorando.

XXXX

Serafall apareció en un flash azul celeste en su propio territorio. Aunque a Serafall le gustaba mas considerarlo como un mausoleo para Naruto. Serafall miro hacia en frente, frente a ella había una enorme estatua echa de hielo que brillaba como diamantes, la estatua tenía forma de un circulo o mas bien de una espiral y alrededor tenía llamas saliendo de ella, era algo así como una espiral que tenía llamas o como si el sol tuviera una espiral dentro de el.

Serafall venia todos los días aquí a ver a su amigo.

La otra persona que venia aquí al igual que ella ya estaba ahí.

"Gra-tan!" Serafall se cambio su horrible ropa de Maou por su habitual traje de chica mágica, solo aquí Serafall se permitía usarlo y también solo aquí junto con sus dos mejores amigos Serafall se permitía cambiar a su personalidad juguetona. Serafall corrió hacia su mejor amiga Grayfia.

Grayfia que se encontraba barriendo y limpiando la tumba donde descansaba su amigo bigotudo volteo cuando escucho la voz juguetona de Serafall. Una rara gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Serafall que venia hacia ella con dos bolsas en su mano "Serafall..." Grayfia levanto ambas manos por que sabia que Serafall se estrellaría contra ella en un abrazo como siempre lo hacia.

Serafall se estrelló en un abrazo contra Grayfia.

Las dos viejas enemigas habían sido unidas cuando Naruto las llevaba a ambas a comer Ramen junto con el al menos una vez a la semana, los tres se habían hecho mejores amigos desde el primer día. Grayfia y Serafall se habían vuelto como hermanas.

Las dos se abrazaron por varios segundos hasta que el estomago de Grayfia sonó, Serafall se rió a carcajadas por tan inusual cosa y Grayfia solo se puso un poco roja "v-vamos a comer"

Ambas se sentaron en el verde y fresco pasto, Serafall saco de una bolsa un muñeco "mira Naru-tan! Te traje la ultima figura de Sailor Moon!" Serafall hablo felizmente mientras que ponía la muñeca rubia de un par de coletas frente a su tumba.

"Serafall a Naruto no le gustan los juguetes para niñas..." Grayfia hablo con un tono desaprobatorio. Mañana ella le traería una figura de acción como Goku o Vegeta.

"Claro que si la gustan~ a mi Naru-tan le gustan las chicas mágicas como yo~" Serafall puso sus manos en sus caderas, mientras hacía pucheros.

Grayfia solo suspiro mientras sacaba los tres platos de Ramen que Serafall había traído. Las dos tomaron uno y el tercero lo pusieron junto a su tumba. Las dos comenzaron a comer decidiendo solo disfrutar del silencio. Grayfia miraba como algunas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Serafall.. Pero ella no se dio cuenta que también sus ojos tenían lagrimas. Sin duda lo extrañaban demasiado.

"T-tengo que ir al mundo humano, ese molesto hombre Riser me pidió que lo acompañara a visitar a la hermana de ese hombre" Grayfia hablo mientras se absorbía algo de caldo.

"En serio?..." Serafall sabia quien era la hermana y sabia a que sujeto Grayfia se refería, muchas veces Grayfia le contaba como es que le estaba agradecida a lo Maou de que Sirchzer y ella nunca lo hicieron y como si lo hubieran hecho ella se arrancaría su vientre. Serafall no podía culparla ella haría lo mismo que bueno que todavía era virgen ningún hombre le llamaba la atención derecho todos le daban asco excepto por su mejor amigo que ya estaba descansando "p-podrías ver como se encuentra Sona?" Incluso si Serafall ya no le tenía el mismo amor que solía tenerle a su hermana, ella aun se preocupaba por ella.

Grayfia asintió, ella solo quería acabar con esa visita rápido y regresar al inframundo junto con Serafall y Naruto. Desconocido para Grayfia pronto tendría un encuentro con cierto Seraph...

XXXX

Un hombre alto y cubierto de vendas color blanco estaba a las afueras de la cuidad de Kuoh.

El era Naruto ex Devil, conocido en el cielo como Imperius el Seraph del valor.

Naruto usaba vendas por todo su cuerpo ya que toda su piel había sido quemada cuando había sido ejecutado en el inframundo.

Naruto sonrió mientras se adentraba a la ciudad "Ravel-chan, Rias-chan, Sona-chan veamos cuanto han crecido" Naruto se preguntaba si podrían darle nuevas ideas para sus libros icha icha.. Aunque el tenía más ganas de ver a su dos mejores amigas Grayfia y Serafall.

XXXX

eso es este capítulo.

Naruto verdadera forma Seraph esta basado en Imperius de diablo. Además de que usa magia Crash de gildarts de fairy tail

Harem: Grayfia, Serafall

Tal vez:Gabriel.

Voten si quieren que agregue mas

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten...

Rías Gremory es una hermosa mujer de pelo color rojo brillante, ojos verde claro brillosos, un gran busto, caderas anchas, muslos definidos y una piel sana y cremosa. Rias es sin lugar a dudas una joven sumamente hermosa que solo se hará mas hermosa con el paso de los años... Rias es una mujer amable y dulce, aunque también puede ser una mujer con un fuerte carácter y una voluntad indomable, su familia sabe bien esto... Rias es una mujer que ama sin lugar a dudas a sus amigos sobre todo a su Nobleza, la Nobleza de Rias ocupa un lugar especial en su corazón, ellos estarán junto a ella sin importar que, ellos morirían por ella y Rias también daría su vida con una linda sonrisa sobre su rostro cualquier día de la semana sin ningún tipo de duda. Su Nobleza, familia y amigos son todo para Rias, nobleza, familia y amigos saben que pueden contar con ella para cualquier cosa... Rias sabe.. No.. Lo correcto sería que aprendió a apreciar a las personas a su alrededor, uno podría decir que literalmente Rias aprendió a cuidar a las personas a su alrededor con fuego, o mejor dicho con fuego blanco sagrado de Seraph...

Es Rias una mujer celosa? Muchas personas que conocen a la Rias de hoy dirían que no y lo negarían una y otra vez negándose a cambiar su postura sobre ella, muchas de la personar que la conocen anteriormente dirían que no, la Rias de hoy no es una persona celosa.

Lo correcto en este caso seria preguntar, fue Rias una persona celosa? Gente que conoce a la Rias de hoy no sabrían que contestar.. Pero sin dudas terminarían contestando que no, al fin y al cabo que tanto puede cambiar una persona. Gente que conoció a Rias y aun siguen tratando con ella de alguna manera, dudarían un poco antes de contestar un rotundo y sin lugar a duda Si.

"Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí"

Ese es el apodo con el que últimamente se ha estado conociendo a Rias. Ahora gente que conoce a Rias y ya no trata con ella contestaría a la primera pregunta un si, esta misma gente no llamaría a Rias por su nombre, Rias es mejor conocida como "Bruja de la Ruina" este apodo puede variar de en boca en boca, algunas veces puede ser agregado las palabras como "horrible" "asquerosa" "podrida" y muchas otras palabras mas.

Entonces es Rias una mujer celosa? Claro que los es!, es lo que contestarían los más jóvenes del inframundo.

Es Rias celosa? Claro que si, es lo que contestarían las personas que saben de la tragedia que cubrió el inframundo hace algunos años, al fin y al cabo quien le hace eso a sus amigos.

Ahora mismo encontramos a Rias Gremory sentada junto con su dignidad en el mundo humano, en un a ciudad japonesa, en La ciudad de Kuoh, en la escuela de Kuoh dentro de un edificio que por fuera luce abandonado, es el edificio del club de investigación de los paranormal. Rias esta sentada detrás de su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos en la madera del escritorio, Rias tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, riendo animadamente de las ocurrencias de su nuevo peón Issei Hyoudu, su nobleza a su alrededor también ríe junto a ella incluso la normalmente seria Koneko tiene una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

A Rias le encanta tener a Issei junto a ella.. Le recuerda mucho a su antiguo amigo rubio, los dos son bastante parecidos, es gracioso y con una fuerte voluntad para proteger a sus personas queridas, a Issei solo le faltaría tener un amor enfermo por las bromas y sobre todo el Ramen y Rias pensaría que Naruto re encarno en Issei de alguna manera, no ayuda en nada que muchas veces Rias ve a Naruto detrás de Issei como si fuera un Stand de JoJo's. Al mismo tiempo como aterroriza a Rias ver a ese Naruto detrás de Issei..

El corazón de Rias se llena de alegría y risas cuando lo ve.. Pero también se llena de terror absoluto, desesperación, sus ojos se ponen color rojo brillante por las lagrimas que amenazan con salir, Rias sabe que si por un momento por un segundo o incluso menos tiempo su corazón duda esas lagrimas saldrán junto con sollozos y gritos por su amigo intentando desesperadamente llamar por el, pero lo mas horrible de esta situación es la esperanza que su corazón siempre guarda por que sus gritos y sollozos desgarradores traigan de regreso a su amigo, existe algo mas horrible que aplastar las esperanzas de alguien, existe algo mas horrible que hacerlo una y otra y otra vez, existe algo mas horrible que saber que nadie tiene la culpa de causarte ese dolor no puedes culpar a nadie no puedes dirigir tus mas oscuras emociones hacia nadie mas que a ti mismo... Rias Gremory entiende algo muy bien y ese es que solo ella y solo ella puede ser culpada por lo que paso.

Rias daría su vida, la de su nobleza, la de sus amigos y familia por solo un momento.. Por solo un momento de volver a verlo, solo un momento de tenerlo en sus brazos y decirle el mas sincero "lo siento" que se haya oído jamás. Este era el sueño de Rias Gremory, el mundo su nobleza sus amigos y su familia se pueden ir muy bien todos al oblivion si le ofrecieran a Rias cambiarlos a todos y cada unos de ellos por Naruto, esta era la esperanza de Rias, esta esperanza era recordada cada vez que veía al extraño stand de Issei, esta esperanza fue grabada en su corazón con fuego sagrado, Rias misma se grababa esta esperanza en su cuerpo.

la esperanza muere al ultimo no? Al fin y al cabo tal vez incluso antes del Bing Bang todos tenían una esperanza de existir.

Algo hizo click en la mente de Rias, trago saliva pesadamente agacho su cabeza su pelo rojo cubría la mayoría de su rostro 'parece que ya es hora' pensó, Rias levanto las mangas de su uniforme escolar, sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices, incontables cortas líneas que inundaban sus brazos y iban para todas direcciones. Rias uso un poco de su poder de la destrucción y lo lleno en su dedo índice después y sin ningún tipo de duda procedió a pasar ese dedo sobre su brazo justo donde las venas en sus brazos estaban, el poder de la destrucción lo hacía más fácil, a Rias le encantaba su poder de la destrucción, Rias sintió cosquillas y como un placentero escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando su carne estaba siendo abierta por su poder de la destrucción, cuando sus ojos vieron la sangre de sus brazos Rias sintió como si estuviera en la nubes.. Era como si la culpa se saliera de ella junto con esa sangre.

"Yo no soy mala... Yo no soy mala.. Verdad? Naruto..." Susurro Rias, las risas a su alrededor no dejaban que nadie escuchara su voz.

La risas a su alrededor se volvieron mas fuerte, Rias no pudo evitar voltear a ver, parece que Issei había vuelto a hacer algo que daba a un mas risa, Rias sólo pudo escuchar algo como "harem" o "rey harem" y Koneko lo había golpeado.

Rias sintió enojo.

Como se atrevían estas basuras de mierda interrumpir su momento con Naruto. Su rostro seguía siendo cubierto por su pelo y solo un ojo se podía ver dentro de todos su pelo rojo, ese único ojo solo refleja locura absoluta junto con algunas emociones como enojo y miedo, si ahora mismo alguno mirara a Rias ella pareciera un monstruo salido de una película de terror como del Haro o de esos fantasmas Yuki-ona de la mitología japonesa.

El ojo verde de Rias se entrecerró y se lleno de odio.

"...ISSEI..." Fue un susurro, pero la voz de Rias sonaba distorsionada, monstruosa. Rias estaba lista para arrancarle la garganta a su peón y cuando la sangre comience a salir a gorgotones de el bañarse en ella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ahí estaba Naruto.

El corazón de Rias sintió un mar de emociones al verlo, la dominante de todas ellas era amor y felicidad.

Pero...

'Como se atreve!'

Como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve como se atreve!

como se atrevía Issei a compararse a Naruto.. Y como se atrevía Issei al tenerlo para el.

'El es mío!'

El es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío el es mío!

El stand Naruto río, y Rias no pudo contenerse mas, Rias que había estado luchando valientemente contra sí misma por fin se rindió.

Ella iba a matar a Issei y reclamar a Naruto para ella.

Era lo justo Naruto era de Rias y Rias era de Naruto, su cuerpo solo podía ser de el y de nadie mas. Como Rias odiaba a Issei, como lo odiaba por que Naruto estaba junto a él, como lo odiaba por mirarla de manera tan pervertida.

Por un segundo Rias dejo salir instinto asesino, solo ese segundo basto para que todos dejaran de reír sin saber por que sus cuerpos les gritaban que corrieran.

solo Akeno sabia que estaba pasando y en ese mismo segundo su mano se lleno de relámpagos.

Pero antes que pudiera pasar nada un circulo color azul celeste apareció dentro de la habitación, el circulo tenía forma de sol y tenía un espiral dentro del el que baja y baja hasta que se encontraba con la cabeza de un dragón, esa cabeza de dragón era el símbolo del pilar Lucifuge.

Como si un Monstruo que asechaba en la oscuridad hubiera sido cubierto de luz repentinamente Rias volvió a la normalidad.

Rias por su parte sintió algo que no había sentido en un algún tiempo, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Rias lo sintió.

Era miedo.

XXXX

Un capítulo sumamente corto... Fue todo lo que alcanza a escribir antes de que mi iPad se descompusiera. Afortunadamente por fin la conseguí arreglar y espero a volver a escribir ya mismo. Solo quise subir esto por que ya tiene bastante tiempo que no actualizo y solo quería hacerles saber que no estoy muerto o voy a dejar de escribir o algo así.

Ahora he estado pensando y voy a hacer un cambio y ese cambio va ha hacer en el poder de Naruto, ya no será magia crash, si no mokuton el que nuestro Naruto Seraph tendrá.

He estado pensando otra cosa y es que voy a poner a votación el próximo capítulo de la historia que ustedes quieran leer.

El Sol de Diez Colas- 0 votos.

Ocaso con Madera -0 votos.

La luna Empyrean- 0 votos.

Sol y Luna- 0 votos.

El equipo más débil- 0 votos.

Soldadito de madera- 0 votos. El soldadito de madera va a cambiar a un crossover entre Naruto, fairy tail y DxD Naruto va a ser la principal protagonista y va ha hacer ambientado en el mundo de fairy tail. Me voy a inspirar en "Trihenxa Keys" para escribir este fic, tal vez escriba el primer capítulo para que ustedes lean a donde quiero llevar esta nueva historia.

Bueno la historia con más votos será la próxima que actualice. Por favor voten.

Fic que te recomiendo seria high school dxd: left behind y from fear to glory de Aeretr, si no has leído sus historias no se que estas esperando para hacerlo, en mi humilde opinión es uno de los mejores escritores/escritoras de fanfic en español.

Gracias por leer y por votar/comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muchas personas me han pedido continuar este fic y lo voy a hacer, simplemente voy a reiniciarlo, básicamente es lo mismo pero con varios cambios que van a empezar a notar, ya está y lo pueden buscar en mis historias.

si alguien quiere continuar con este fic como estaba adelante sientanse libres de copiar y pegar los dos capitulós que eh subido aquí.


End file.
